Bound to Her Will
by FireyIce107
Summary: Called Captured before. Instead of being left to the Serkets, Morgana and Morgause decide to break Merlin and bring him to the dark side. But he won't go willingly, that's why the two sisters call for the Mord'Sith. Future Mergana; Warnings: Torture Check out my new version: At Her Mercy UPDATE: May continue this story!
1. Chapter 1: Captured

The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part 1: Cross over with Legend of the Seeker but just a couple of things.

A/N: My first fanfiction. Be nice! I am a huge Mergana shipper and think that they should be together for all eternity.

"Because he's already here." Merlin heard Morgana say to Morgause has his heart pounded. He heard nothing. He can either run or stay or blast them off with magic. None were going to get him out of this mess. He stood up to see the two sisters glaring at each him.

"Did you really think I was that stupid Merlin?" Morgana asked.

Merlin just stared. Then his head and eyes flicked upwards and the sisters went flying backwards. Merlin started to run hoping he hadn't killed them for some reason and that they were at least unconscious. He ran through the woods and had just seen Camelot's great castle when he was slammed into the ground by an invisible force. He looked up from the ground to see Morgause striding towards him with her glaring sister.

"How could you Merlin? You've had magic all this time and you never helped me or told me! You can't even apologize for poisoning me! You couldn't even kill me like a dignified person! You stabbed me in the back!" Morgana screamed at him. She drew a dagger and threw it at him.

"Sister!" The dagger stopped and dropped. "Morgana, don't you see? This boy is more useful alive as our slave."

"I'll never serve you willingly." Merlin said, glaring.

"Whoever said you had to be willing." Morgause smirked.

In the end, Morgause went to find friends that would apparently help convince Merlin to serve her and her sister. Morgana would stay with Merlin.

"I put an enchantment on him. He can't speak or move. He is completely at your mercy. Just don't kill him." Morgause had said before leaving. Sure enough, Merlin found him self unable to speak or move. Stuck in a kneeling position.

"You lying coward!" Morgana screamed once Morgause was gone. She kicked him in the stomach sending him flying on his back. "You could have helped me!" Morgana grabbed his raven hair and hauled him to his knees. "Grovel at my feet you coward!" Merlin just glared at her. She punched him in the face still holding him by his hair. "If it weren't for my sister you'd be dead by now." She brought her knees into his nose and he fell backwards. She straddled him then brought her mouth close to his ear and said, "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me Merlin." She bit down on his earlobe, hard. She released Merlin from the enchantment that didn't allow him to move but casted another enchantment that weakened his strength. She felt him squirm under her. She brought her elbow down onto his neck. She stopped for a moment and surveyed her work.

Merlin's nose was bleeding and his blood ran down his neck. His stomach would have a huge bruise on it. His cheekbone was marred with an angry bruise. And his earlobe was stinging. Mentally, Merlin was taking it all in. He knew he deserved this and he always thought that it hadn't been completely his fault but it was. And he deserved this.

"Oh, you poor thing." Morgana pouted then smirked as she ran a finger across his cheek. Sliding a tear away from his face. She smiled when she saw the way Merlin reacted to her touch. She had always noticed the way Merlin had looked at her and she guessed Merlin thought there was still some goodness in her. But there wasn't, that had been killed, chopped away by Merlin himself. She brought her lips close to his as her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands caressing it. "Oh, this is going to be fun. Poor defensive less Merlin. No where to run. No where to hide." She brought her lips to his. Bitting his lips, making them bleed. She broke the kiss and bit at his neck causing him to shudder. She smirked against his skin at his reaction.

"Sister, you're suppose to be punishing him not making love to him!" A voice said and Morgana turned to see Morgause and two other women walking towards her and Merlin.

"Oh believe me sister. I have been punishing him." Morgana said.

And it was true. For Merlin, he was so close to the women he once loved by she was so far away. He wanted the old Morgana back but she was gone killed by himself.

"These are the Mord'Siths." Morgause explained gesturing to the leather clad women. "They're going to break Merlin."

The Mord'Sith had taken Morgause, Merlin, and Morgana to their fortress. They stripped Merlin of his shirt an chained him tithe ceiling. His feet a few inches of the ground.

Over the next hours, Morgana watched as the Mord'Sith slowly broke Merlin down. Slowly. They started with a whip then moved on to a whip covered with spikes. Then they used these torture sticks called agiels to cause immense pain. By the time they were all worn out, Merlin still being stubborn.

"Morgause, I beg you. Let me break him." Morgana turned to her sister.

They left him on a bed, his legs and hands bound to the posts. Morgana drew her dagger and straddled him. She woke him up with a slap on the cheek.

"We're going to have fun Merlin." Morgana smirked and dragged the dagger along his bare chest, watching him squirm under her as blood ran down his chest.

"Argh..." Merlin groaned as Morgana dragged the dagger across his chest again, making a bloody cross on his chest. "Morgana..." Merlin groaned again as she drew small circles across his stomach. "I'm sorry for what I did."

Morgana glared at him. "It's far too late for that." She leaned close to Merlin's large ear. "Traitor." She leaned back. "Pass me an agiel." One of the Mord'Siths gave her an agiel. Morgana slowly placed the agiel to Merlin's side with a smirk.

After Morgana was finished torturing Merlin, the Mord'Siths dragged Merlin into the dungeons and left him there, bloody and wounded.


	2. Chapter 2: Pain and Plans

A/N: This chapter is very short. I can't believe how many alerts I've had for my other stories. I plan on uploading as soon as possible. So in a few days or maybe today if you are luck :) Thanks for reading and remember to review :)

* * *

Tied to the ceiling, back already covered with blood, Merlin watched in horror as the main Mord'Sith, Cara, handed Morgana the agiel.

Pain.

Morgan pressed the agiel into his bare stomach, smirking as he squirmed and screamed. She moved the agiel to his neck tapping lightly and then bringing it down with all her strength. He was crying by now. Cara had already whipped him and used the agiel on him.

Horror.

Morgan traced a line down his stomach with agiel. Then bringing her other hand to his face, cupping it.

Helpless.

As she made small cuts all over his body. Then huge, long gashes across his stomach. Then leaving him in the dungeon.

"I was not making love to him!" Morgan shouted at her sister.

"Sister-"

"Don't sister me! The little coward should be dead! He is a lying, traitorous, b-"

"Sister!" Morgause yelled. "Tell me you did not enjoy watching him squirm at your touch."

"Oh yes..." Morgana smirked. "It was wonderful."

"My point exactly. Soon he will do everything you command in a heartbeat. And once that is so, we will take Camelot and make you Queen."

"But... I'm not an heir to the throne."

"No, you are not. That's where Merlin comes in. He will slip Arthur a potion that will make Arthur fall in love you and he will persuade Uther to let him marry you. Then once you are the official princess of Camelot , we kill Uther-"

"How?"

"Simple, Merlin gives him poison. Then we kill Arthur by accidentally being killed in battle."

"Then I am queen of Camelot."

"Exactly sister. Now you should get back to Camelot."


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts

**A/N: Just thought I should mention that only a few things are from Legend of the Seeker like the Agiels and the Mord'sith. And the Agiels aren't connect with Lord Rahl, more like they are special torture sticks. They also do not harm the user only the one it is used on. And also there is such thing as a Rada'han. And a shout-out to Dawn for reviewing. Thank so much! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Legend of the Seeker and if I did Merlin and Morgana would have been together and I'd have Katie McGrath as Denna instead. **

* * *

Merlin sat huddled in a corner in his cell as rats gnawed on his feet. He felt hopeless. He couldn't even use his magic. The Mord'Sith had placed this collar around his neck that suppressed all his magic called a Rada'Han.

He had never felt so alone and helpless in his life. The Mord'Sith made sure of that. Torturing him until he begged for it to stop. Humiliating him. He could still see the smirk of pleasure on Morgana's face.

_Morgana._

He loved her and he still did. No matter how evil she can get he'll still love her. Merlin doesn't know why. She's tortured him, betrayed him and the kingdom, and she hated him.

He loved her.

He hated her. He hated what she had become. She was once a confident but kind women. Ready to help the needy. He loved her since he had got to know her. She helped him get Mordred out of Camelot. She helped defeat the Avanc.

He had tried to ignore his forbidden feelings. He had loved Freya. But he loved Morgana more.

And it broke his heart to see her like this. Cold and cruel. Closed off from the world.

He didn't want to serve her or the Mord'Sith or Morgause. But he had no choice. He would either die or serve them.

They would kill him.

He needed a plan.

He was always (mostly) an optimistic. Cracking jokes even when he was probably about to die. Reassuring everyone everything would turn out fine.

This time that wasn't possible.

Maybe it was the pain. Maybe it was his love for Morgana. Maybe it was because he was the one who made her this... This... Monster.

But he knew one thing.

He would be theirs willingly or not.

* * *

Morgana laid in her bed. She held the Agiel that he had used on Merlin, feeling the blood stain her finders.

_Merlin._

The clumsy, big-eared servant. The only one she had trusted with her secret. She had magic.

He betrayed her. He tried to kill her. Then she figured out he had magic all this time.

Morgana felt tears coming and quickly thought of Merlin being whipped.

Then she burst out in tears for no reason.

She did not have feelings for the boy.

She did not have feelings for the boy.

He was a traitor and Dollophead. (She did not just repeat one of Merlin's stupid insults.) An idiot. A liar. A murderer. He killed a part of her that she would never get back.

She did not have feelings for the boy.

She hated him. She couldn't possibly love him. Or like him in an sense.

She did not have feelings for the boy.

_"Mother!" A raven haired, sea green eyed boy exclaimed. As Morgan threw some water on his face._

_"We are going swimming. You need to learn how to swim."_

_"But-" The boy protested._

_"No buts." Morgana helped the bit take off his shirt and she slipped in the water in her shift and beckoned for the boy to come in the water._

_That wasn't to be. The boy ran a sprinted towards the forest. He was intercepted by his Father._

_"Emrys! What are you doing?"_

_Emrys whimpered. "I-err... I was... Mother wanted me to go swimming." Merlin sighed and picked him up and took him to the lake. Merlin took out a bag of sweets and showed it to Emrys._

_"Look." Merlin said and winked at Morgana, still in the water. Emrys grabbed at the bag but Merlin chucked it into the water._

_"No!" The boy jumped from his father's arms and ran into the water diving in._

_Merlin took off his jacket and shirt and glided into the water. He smiled at Morgana._

_"You little monkey." Morgana teased. "That wasn't very nice." Merlin glided closer to her._

_"It worked. Don't I get a reward?" Merlin asked, grinning._

_"Hmm..." Morgana closed her eyes and brought her lips to her husband's mouth. Loving his warm lips and the way his hand trailed down her hips as she laid her hands on his chest... _

Morgana bolted upright. She was married to Merlin in that dream. They had a son!

**_What was Merlin doing to her?_**

* * *

**__****A/N: I am still working on my other stories but I really think this one is going to be finished first. I'll try to upload soon! Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking

**A/N: I would just like to say thank you to everyone who's reading my stories. I am getting alerts everyday. I'll try to update on my other stories as soon as possible. So this chapter does contain torture scenes, just to warm the faint-hearted or whatever you call them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. If I did Merlin and Morgana would be together for all eternity.**

* * *

Cara brought the agiel up to his thigh, eliciting a painful gasp from Merlin. They had been a this since they dragged him out of his cell. Slowly, breaking him and bending him to their will. He hadn't eaten. Thank goodness Morgana was in Camelot instead of smirking at his pain. He couldn't bare that. Cara snapped the agiel against his face. He felt the chains on his wrist losen and found him self on the ground in a pathetic ball. Cara brought her knee up to his nose, knocking him on his back. She placed the agiel at the base of his neck causing him to scream in pain.

Cara grabbed his dark hair and forced him to his knees. "Beg you worthless piece of crap! Beg me to make it stop!" She brought her agiel to his bare chest. "Beg!" She snarled.

"Please..." Merlin whimpered in pain.

Cara took te agiel away from his body. "What was that?"

"Please... make it stop..." Merlin gasped. "Please..."

"That's enough." A voice said. Cara turned around.

"Lady Morgana, why do you make me stop? I was making excellent progress." She explained.

"Excellent progress for you. He can't be your pet. But he can be mine." Morgana smirked. "Put him in the bedroom."

With a grumble, Cara dragged Merlin through the door into another room. As he was being dragged out. Their eyes met.

Please... Morgana, don't do this. This isn't you. We can find another way. His eyes seemed to say.

There is no other way, traitor. She glared and followed him into the bedroom. "Chain him to the bedpost."

Once he was chained and helpless again, Morgana circled him like a predator. "Leave us." She commanded. The Mord'Sith left.

"Morgana, please... You don't have to do this..." Merlin pleaded.

"You're wrong. I want you to pay for the way you've betrayed me."

"Morgana..."

"I trusted you! And you tried to kill me!"

"I didn't want to... I had no choice. It was you or the kingdom falls."

"And that gives you the right to kill me? Why didn't you tell me? I probably would have sacrificed myself for the kingdom. You could have found another way. Instead of stabbing me in the back..."

"The Morgana I knew would never take revenge no matter what someone had done."

"That Morgana was weak."

"Please, don't. You... I... I"

"You, you what?" Morgana challenged. Merlin stayed silent. "That's what I thought." She sneered. She picked up a flail axe. "Let's get started." She circled the flail around her head and brought it down on Merlin's bare chest.

"Gah!" Merlin screamed. He looked down in horror to see blood drip from his chest. Morgana dropped the flail on cheek causing a shriek from Merlin. Then she brought it down on his stomach again and again. Mercilessly beating him until he was crying and begging for her to stop.

"Morgana... Please! Argh! No! Not that!" Merlin moaned. Morgana brought her agiel up to his stomach. Holding it there, watching him squirm and wither at the touch of her agiel.

Yet she wanted more. She wanted to know that she was the one making him scream and whimper. She wanted her feel him squirm beneath her touch. Tossing the agiel aside, she straddled him. She rubbed some his blood between her fingers and brought her fingers to his lips, wiping his blood on his own lips. He flinched away from her but she placed her hands on one of is many wounds, digging her fingers in his blood and skin making him squirm in pain. Then with a muttering of ancient words she caused him to withering every time she touched him like she burned him. She brought her lips to his with a growl. She smiled against him as he flinched in surprise and pain. She dug her knees into his sides making him moan/groan against her. She removed her lips from him finding herself miss the warmth of his lips.

She did not have feelings for the boy.

"You want it to stop. Swear your undying love- allegiance to me."

"No..." Merlin muttered. With an annoyed sound, Morgana three her lips at his neck, biting until he bleed then moving up to his lips again making squirm. She bent over him and released him his chains and moved down to unchain his feet. Then she dragged him off the bed and grabbed at his hair forcing him to his knees.

"Morgana... I-" She tightened her grip on his hair. "-Love... You..."

Morgana released his hair.

"What did you say?" She demanded.

"I love you, Morgana. I always have ever since I saw you. I can't deny it. You've taught me that." Merlin admitted.

"He's only saying that because he's broken." A voice says. Morgan's turned around to see Cara in the doorway. "He is now your pet, although you'll have to train him much more to make him die for you."

"Please Lady Morgana, don't hurt me." Merlin whimpered.

"That's it. He's mine. He's broken."

"You torture a man enough, he becomes afraid of the pain you cause him. He is trained to your will by pain." Cara said.

Morgana went to Merlin and knelt, dragging her finger across his cheek. "Oh my pet, you will have some interesting times ahead." With one last searing kiss to remind him he was hers she left and had him dragged back to the dungeon.

He was broken.


	5. Chapter 5: Broken

**A/N: I do hope I'm not rushing things. I originally planned on making Merlin king of Camelot and Morgana queen and there would be some forced love but stories write themselves. There is a medium torture scene in this chapter just as a warning. This story is defiantly taking a different path than originally planned but I hope this way pleases you as well. **

* * *

"He is broken?" Morgause asked with excitement. Her, Morgana, and Cara sat around a table together.

"Yes," Cara replied, "He is getting there. He is not completely willing to do your will but soon. I will teach him."

"No." Morgana said. "I will teach him. Tell me what to do."

"Morgana? The Mord'Sith are masters at the art of breaking. Are you sure you want to do this?" Morgause asked.

"Merlin can't be broken by a Mord'Sith because he is mine. Forever."

"Touchy." Cara muttered. "Well then, I'll tell you what I can." She put her hands on the table. "Training is like school for our pets. We train them using pain. We teach them that they are helpless and what they get depends on our choice. Our will is theirs. We teach them to beg for everything because they don't deserve it. We start training off by humiliating and lightly torturing them. Then we move onto more painful torture and the emotional torture. Next we make them our willing pets. Because of the pain they become scared of us. We also, most of us, like to make them fall in love for us."

"The easiest way to hurt someone is putting the agiel in their right ear. We can make sure they don't move or else they will cause serious brain damage to themselves."

"Sounds fun." Morgana said, not feeling as happy as she should.

She did not have feelings for Merlin.

* * *

"You will now call me Mistress, Lady Morgana, or Milady." Morgana said to Merlin who was hanging front he ceiling. She flicked the whip at his exposed torso, eliciting a moan from Merlin. She licked her lips. "Understand?"

"Yes, Lady Morgana." Merlin replied.

"You will now beg for everything. It is my choice that lets you have it or not." She struck the whip against his thigh. "Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"You belong to me and are nothing but a slave." She whipped his back. "Understand?"

"Yes, Milady." Merlin replied. Then he felt her hands wrap around his neck, gliding over his chest. She leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Once you are completely mine, this will be easier. You may learn to love me." She said, her tongue tickling his ear.

"Why would I need to learn? I already love you, Mistress."

He what? No, he was just saying that because he was half broken. Could he be telling the truth? She had always suspected some sort of attraction to her on his behalf. Was it true? No, it couldn't be.

"But you must learn first, my pet. To be mine." Morgana said. With that she tore herself from him and brought her hand back against his face. Then she brought her whip around her head and hit his chest. Full of hate and bitterness, she struck him with the whip while he begged for her too stop. She didn't. Merciless, she drew blood from him until he was near the edge of death, letting all her hate out of him. She remember how he had poisoned her like a coward. She remembered that he had the guts to hold her while she died by his hands. With a spell of immobilization on him, she put her agiel that hung from her belt into his ear.

The pain made Merlin feel like he had been made into glass and had been shattered. He didn't know his own name. He'd never felt anything as painful. This was the kind of pain that would control him.

"Please Mistress," He panted. "Don't do that again."

For some stupid reason, she felt pity towards him. Her eyes flashed gold and the chains that bound him loosened. She gently lifted him into her lap and stroked the hair of the the shivering Merlin who was crying and bleeding. "Shh... I'll never do that again. I'm sorry."

"Morgana, if... I'm going to...die, I want...you to that... I never hated myself more than...when I poisoned you...and...I...love...you and I am...so...sorry..." Merlin hiccuped feeling as though he had just been to hell and back. Maybe it was his training and the pain, but he had never loved Morgana more. Slowly, he felt himself dying from the pain and lack of blood. "Please Morgana...hold...me while I die...I don't...want...to be...alone." Merlin requested.

Seeing the bloody mass of the nearly dead Merlin, woke her up. She hated him for poisoning. She hated him for lying to her.

But she loved him.

Somehow, she was attracted to that goofy grin. His adorable ears. His tousled hair. His kind heart. The way he put Arthur in his place. And she remembered hiding Modred with him. She remembered him telling her where to find the Druids. She remembered the guilty and sorrow-filled expression on his face as she gasped and the poison coursed through her veins.

He was going to die in her arms. Arthur would never have the same manservant. Giaus would have lost a son. Gwen would lose a friend. Morgause would lose an obstacle.

She would lose the man she loved.

She couldn't kill him. And it was his words that brought her back to life. Showed her that this was wrong.

Morgause had taught her to how to breath energy into someone.

Without a second thought, she brought her lips to his and released every piece of energy into his body to save him.

Somewhere in his pain filled mind her heard himself talk and then someone kissed him and he wasn't dead. Then he was kissing her back.

_Morgana_. He thought.

_Merlin._ She thought.

She was on top of him now, straddling him, pushing him to the ground while her mouth moved against hers. Her soft hands caressing his neck. He put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

Then he realized how what he was doing and pulled away from her. Looking at his blood on his chest and the splattered blood on her dress and the whip close to her, he backed up in fear.

"What did you do?" He whispered hoarsely.


	6. Chapter 6: Forgiveness

**A/N: Hello readers! I am sorry I haven't updated but I got my electronics taken away and have been very busy. So, I just thought I should mention that this story and my other story (Season 5: Destiny or Fate?) are going to be the ones I'll try very hard to complete. I may leave the rest unfinished. Anyways, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Morgana froze. He was unbroken somehow. "Merlin, I..." She bit her lip. "I was hurting you and I realized I didn't want you to die and that I've been blinded all the wrong things you've done to me and not the good things." She felt tears form in her eyes.

Merlin looked at her. Had she just saved his life.

She had kissed him. Could she be redeemed? Could she forgive him?

Gingerly, he gathered her up into her arms and she let him.

"Morgana, I am truly sorry for poisoning and for not telling you about my magic. Will you forgive me?" Merlin asked softly.

"Will you forgive me for nearly trying to kill you and torturing you?" She asked, dreading the answer.

Merlin thought about it. She seemed genuinely sorry. He didn't blame her though. She had been betrayed by himself, the only person who was her true friend. If Uther ever found out about her magic, she'd pay for her life. And he had lied to her.

A lot of times, Merlin tried to blame Morgana for her actions but he was to blame. Uther was to blame. She just wanted magic users to be free to be themselves. Morgause had just given her a way and she took it. She didn't there was another way.

"Of course I'll forgive you." Merlin replied. Then they collapsed against each other and they were crying and kissing. Tender touches here and there. Whispered promises.

"I see you have made great progress." A new voice said.

They bothed turned to see Cara watching them.

"Cara. Yes, excellent progress." Morgana looked at Merlin. Play along.

Merlin looked at the new comer. She wore blood red leather with a stick at her side. Her long blond hair pulled back in a braid. He had read about these women in a book. Masters of pain or something. They tortured and hurt. They bent people to their will with pain.

He put on one of his pathetic faces with hunched shoulders. "How can I please you mistress?" Merlin asked. He hoped he hadn't given them away.

"You have been a good boy. You, my pet, may sleep in my room. Cara here will escort you." Morgana said in a regal voice.

Cara grabbed Merlin's hair and dragged him out the room. Once they were in Morgana's room she threw him on the bed like he was as light as a feather.

"Merlin..." Cara purred. "I don't think Morgana would mind if I had some fun with you."

Merlin gazed at her with a blank look. Trying to act like he was completely dim witted without a brain.

"After all," Cara drawled. "you're nothing but a servant. Useless. Easy to throw away." Cara drew the agiel from her belt and straddled him.

"What to do?" Cara murmured. She brought the agiel to his forehead, and smirked as he screamed in pain. She brought her hand back and hit him.

"Aren't you going to beg, slave boy?" Cara asked. She brought her lips to his neck and bit down while her agiel pressed into his shoulder.

"Cara! Get off my pet, right now." Morgana demanded.

"Of course. I was just having some fun. I didn't think you'd mind. After all, he's nothing by a slave now." Cara got off Merlin and swept out of the room.

When Morgana was sure Cara was gone. She locked the door and went to Merlin. "What did he do to you?" Morgana asked, looking worried. She places a hand on his chest then noticed all the blood. "Did I do this? Or did she?"

"Mostly you." Merlin admitted. "But it's okay-"

"Oh, Merlin I'm so sorry. Let's get you cleaned up."

"I've missed you." Merlin muttered as he stroked Morgana's lush hair. "I never thought you'd come back to me. I wish I would have talked to you. I should have never poisoned you. I was such an idiot. I'm sorry."

"It's my fault. I should have never trusted Morgause. You were the one who helped me with my magic not her. I still want Uther dead." Morgana said as she laid on his chest.

"I didn't tell you the truth though. That I had magic. This would have never happened."

"What do you do? Uther kills our kind all the time. "

"I asked Gwen if we would kill Uther for killing her Father. She said then she'd be no better than Uther." Merlin explained. "What are we going to do? Arthur isn't ready to be king yet. We can't kill Uther. Your sister doesn't know about us. What are we going to do?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! And please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, Everyone.

First off, thank you for review this story (Bound to Her Will). Second off, I'm not writing for this story anymore. Instead, I have rewritten (or am rewriting) it to make it better, more believable, Merlin's torture will be longer and it won't be straight to Mergana. Please check it out:  s/8279235/1/At_Her_Mercy

The new title is "At Her Mercy".

Thanks again,

FieryIce107


End file.
